heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.01.26 - Family Fight
The last few days after been much calmer at the Wayne Manor. Now that Sonia and Bruce have come to an understanding and he's letting her train and practice being a hero more, she's stopped running off into danger. Hey Alfred, can I have some more mashed potatoes please?" she asks sweetly, carefully enunciating so she sounds respectable. The result id... well, she's getting better. "Of course, Miss Sonia." the butler replies. "Master Bruce, if you do not arrive at the table soon, Miss Sonia will eat everything." Is that teasing in Alfred's voice? Bruce smiled as he was coming to the table, "She's a growing girl. I'd rather her eat me out of house and home rather than not eat anything." The man was smiling as he was in dark grey slacks and a black simple long sleeve shirt. Sitting down at the table with a glass of water already he began to sip at it. "How are the two of you this evening?" he asked curious to see how the pair were doing. Appearing in a streak and a gust of wind, the flash is there. "Hey guys, hey" Wally says "Soooo how are things. Bruce" Wally says tossing Alfred a package wrapped in a handkerchief. He hands another one to Sonia and holds one up. "Joan says, "Give this one to Bruce but make sure he smiles first. give him my love from Joanie" Wally says mimicking the voice of kindly old Joan Garrick. Wally has brought cookies from the Garricks. Sonia grins as Bruce comes to the table. "Prety good Uncle Bruce." she mutters through a mouth of potatoes. Alfred glances at her, and she swallows her food. "Sorry Alfred." Alfred turns to Bruce. "I've been helping Miss Sonia with her studies. She is doing well, all things considered." In actuality Sonia was a poor learner, but Alfred would spare the girl's feelings right now. Before any more can be said, there's suddenly someone else in the house. "Master Wally, must you always burst in?" Alfred doesn't seem nearly as annoyed as he could be. "Uncle Wally, hi!" Sonia grins excitedly, sniffing the package before setting it down. Speeding at Wally, she tackles him playfully. Bruce was ready to just sit down with dinner. He could tell Alfred was lying about Sonia's studies. To what extent remained a mystery to Bruce however he was able to tell with Alfred's tone something was amiss. Bruce was ready to just sit down with dinner. He could tell Alfred was lying about Sonia's studies. To what extent remained a mystery to Bruce however he was able to tell with Alfred's tone something was amiss. Then there was a sudden streak in the door way and Bruce narrowed his eyes quickly. "Wally," Bruce said through gritted teeth. "I don't mind visitors but when they burst in my house when using super speed when I can have paparazzi at any time causes me problems. Show up like this again, I'll see you won't be running for a week." The thing about Bruce was the fact he liked to keep things a secret. Wally didn't really seem to care about the whole identity thing. From the way the hero blurted about things to the Watch Tower to the grandiose entrance just now. Although Bruce took the gift with some hesitancy, "Thank you." He eyed it before checking to see what it was. Wally is tackle hugged by Sonia and he happily hugs her tight as she does. "hey love yah too blurry" He giggles and gives her and affectionate embrace. He gets up and looks at Bruce with a disappointed frown. "Oh calm down if someone was gonna follow me here. they would have done it years ago. and I've been sneaking in here since before middle school. remember the first time. hehehe you came home found me and dick playing video games on the cave's computer" Wally says with a smile not taking the threat seriously. "come on it's me you think I'd let someone follow me here? I'm more careful than that. I may not be as careful as you like but I wouldn't put you in danger like that." "All it takes is one screw up Wally. I've been yelling at you for years for this. The computer is off limits to you." Truth was Bruce didn't like non-bat family members in the cave. Just how he worked. The cave was almost like a holy ground to him. The man was secretive. Letting other heroes into the cave had the potential to violate that secret. His eyes stayed on Wally. Some heroes didn't take secret identity aspect to their lives as seriously as Bruce. He felt like other lives were connected to him. If someone discovered his secret they were outed too. So, he had to take the double life seriously. Sonia squeezes Wally tight, before looking between him and Bruce. She frowns. "Uncle Wally, it IS kinda... well, rude to come flyin' in here without askin'." she murmurs, looking a bit fidgety. "Even if you did bring goodies for us. So, uh, listen to Uncle Bruce, please?" she looks upset now, backing away slowly as she senses an argument might start. Her eyes are wide. "I know Bruce I know. I'm sorry I just thought I'd drop by and bring you all cookies and see my favorite little speedster" He looks at Bruce in the eye as he is stared at. "Come on Bruce. you know you all are family to me. That's why I'm so loose. I saw you guys more than my parents. I don't so the secret thing with my family. What I'm saying is stop treating me like a stranger or potential threat. And I'm sorry I'll text ahead and use the back way. by the you need to do something you've worn a pretty suspicious looking desire path through the woods." Wally then pats Sonia on the shoulder. "you're right blurry I should listen to him he's only looking out for you even if he's a but strict" "I appreciate the gift. The Garricks are good people," Bruce admitted. Then he looked at Wally, "The woods are getting fixed and have been getting fixed for some time. You're not a stranger or a threat, but unlike half of the heroes out there I cannot afford to have anything exposed. A lot of the heroes do not treat their secret identity seriously. I do not have that luxury," Bruce said seriously. This was why he was secretive. He had so many people connected via the batf-family if one was exposed it threat need to bring everyone down. Sonia quietly makes her way to be behind Alfred. The butler doesn't miss this, giving the young girl a comforting smile. "Uncle Wally''s like me, I guess. I kinda am bad bout being careful sometimes." She slipping into her old rough part of town accent, a sure sign to those who know her well that she;s nervous. "you think I don't know that Bruce. I know what the risks are. I know that way too well." Wally says getting stone serious for a moment. Batman touched a nerve. Wally knows the dangers around Batman, around all heroes. Bruce isn't the only one to experience loss. "I'm not as careless as you think by the way" Wally says with some sadness and hurt feelings. "If you aren't careless then why did you burst into my home like that?" Bruce countered. The hurt feelings weren't unnoticed. He just didn't see showing up in the home of a high profile man unnoticed and in a blur of speed was the definition of careful. If anyone from league tracked members they would have seen Batman and Flash were at the same location. Sonia reaches for her cell phone. It's not a fancy thing, just a cheap flipphone for emergencies. She blurs out of the room, and dials the number for Star Sapphire. "Auntie? Can you come to the house? I think Uncle Wally and Uncle Bruce are gonna fight an' I'm really upset an' I dunno what to do-" she's babbling a bit. Star Sapphire blinks as she was at Ferris Air doing paperwork when her ring flashed. Gald to be alone she answers and listens. "I'll be there shortly, little one. I've noticed some tension between them..." She then powers up and heads up and towards Gotham, but it'll take a bit to get there. "Keep the line open - just go back wtih the others andk eep the phone open so maybe I can hear." "I move so fast I am unnoticed I got in here and past your 18 layers of security before anything even picked me up like I always do. If i snuck up on you of all people who was gonna track me. Besides the league but come on. it's the league." Wally says explaining Then Wally crouches down and looks at Sonia "No need to be upset blurry nothing it the matter just Bruce and I havign a disagreement he get's like this when i pop over unannounced. though he seems a bit more peeved about it today." "No. You didn't," Bruce said firmly. His eyes were on Wally firmly. Just because he didn't have time to react to notifications didn't mean the security didn't go off. Since Wally had gotten in the habit of doing this, and with Sonia about, Bruce poured a lot more money on super speed security. It was how he was able to tell when someone was sneaking out or in now. Wally showed up and just in case he pulled something from his pocket. The device looked like a pager, but it gave a list of the quadrants Wally triggered. "You're not as fast as you think you are." "Fine, you win Bruce. must we go through this every time can't you ever just be happy to see me?" Wally says before hearing batman question his speed. "oh I'm not? really?" Wally almost takes that as a challenge but looking at Sonia's nervous face decides to deescalate the situation. "I just like to drop by. I figured you need so one to pop by and give you some company let you know people care. I've been coming here unannounced since you wouldn't let me see my best friend as a kid. I came and found him, and since then I just drop by let you know even though you like to keep locked up people think about you." "When you show respect then I'll be happy," Bruce said honestly. Then his eyes went to Sonia realizing there was an argument. He noticed the phone was out. In his mind Bruce knew who was on the way. His attention went back to Wally, "And you show it by being disrespectful in ways you know I've -never- liked, Wally." Stopping himself from saying one thing Bruce rose up from the table and walked off to cool off. He figured the next guest was going to bring even more attention. Wally and her hearts were in the right place, but subtlety was key in Bruce's mind. Sonia sniffles, shitting her eyes and making herself as small as possible. The angry voices were making her remember things she tried to forget. "P-please stop." she whispers. Alfred looks at her, and quietly kneels down to talk with her. "Now now, don;t cry Miss Sonia. Master Wally and Master Bruce have never seen eye to eye. They are far too different. Rest assured they do care for one another." Sonia slings to Alfred, who rubs her back gently. "I hate yelling! Make em stop please." Suddenly a violet figure is pressed against the window - Star Sapphire. She tracked Sonia's signal. She focuses on the window as a construct hand forms, moving to unlock the window to let her pass. She moves to Sonia and gives her a big hug. "Now what are you two griping about?" she asks. "Fine I'm sorry. I'm sorry i tried." Wally says sounding defeated. "fine i will text and use the back way from now on." "Hey babe" Wally says to carol as she flies in. then Wally locks his eyes on to see how Bruce reacts to this new intrusion. He offers Sonia a hug. "It's OK blurry no yelling OK I'm not yelling Bruce doesn't need to yell either it's OK sweet feet" "Wally's lack of respect and tact is starting to get to me," Bruce said firmly yet in a low voice. "He barges into my place going at Super Speed to get here. I'm too high profile of a person for such an entrance. Then he says he was careful. That's not a careful entrance," everything was spelled out like fact rather than opinion. In Bruce's mind this was a huge violation of trust. Alfred doesn't even bother looking surprised at Star Sapphire's entrance. All he lets out is a soft sigh, as he straightens up, confident that the two heroes can calm the young speedster. He goes to Bruce's side, giving him a quiet look. Sonis rubs her eyes, managing a small smile at her Auntie and Uncle. "I-I don;t want you fighting." she says, looking at Wally. "I love both you and Uncle Bruce; I know you don't like waitin;, but Uncle Bruce worries a lot, ya know? Me an him sat down an talked, an now I understand why he hated me runnin off. So, please, be nice for him?" Star Sapphire smiles softly as she hugs Sonia. "So..." She sighs softly. "You two kiss and make up," she murmurs, eyebrow raised. "Seriously. Nothing would help Sonia's nerves ease than to see the two of you be friendly. And MEAN it. I'll know if you don't." Wally smiles at Sonia. "ok sweet feet" Though wally then looks at Bruce. "so I speed by faster than anyone can see and I'm disrespectful and putting you ar risk she barges in glowing neon purple and that's fine? maybe a little bit of perspective. why does it chep your butt that I come here. when you've been like an uncle to me yourself. do you honestly think I'm trying to be disrespectful?" "Her presence bothered me too, but at least Star knows how to be subtle. She came for Sonia. His eyes were on Wally, "I don't mind if you come here, but you can't flash your powers everywhere. Some time. Some place. It will come back to haunt you. And when you do it on my property you have a chance at it hurting Sonia. Do you really want that? One of your overconfident actions to come back and harm Sonia? I was the same way when you were younger because it had a chance to hurt your best friend. You need to learn that it only takes -one- time for your actions to harm others. You need to learn that," Bruce's voice was firm. Then he looked away thinking on it. His eyes went to the gift from the Garricks. "I enjoy your company, Wally. You just need to be smarter around some people. Just because you're comfortable with the chance of your identity getting out there doesn't mean I am. This is why I didn't reveal anything about myself when Power Girl wanted to reveal secrets when Star and Thara were brought into the League. I am secretive to keep everyone around me safe. That's my burden. If one person is figured out then everyone is. And I am hard on you because you don't seem to get that after all this time," Bruce's voice was softening and unthawing despite the seriousness it still carried. "We shouldn't fight, but if you're not smarter about things I will find ways for you to learn. One way or another," Bruce was serious with this threat. His eyes went back to the gift, "Extend my thanks to Jay and his wife. They didn't have tod o that for us." Sonia leans against Wally slightly, looking at him. "Uncle Bruce has a weird way of showin; he cares. But he does. So do I. I love you, and Auntie Star, and Uncle Bruce. I love Alfred too!" She means every word. "If it makes you feel better, he yells at me for the same thing." Star Sapphire sighs softly. "I hope Green Lantern comes back soon..." she murmurs, gazing up at the stars. "I miss him so..." She sighs as she gazes up at the sky. "So - you two are arguing over typical macho stuff?" she asks softly, clicking her tongue. "Well....?" "I am sorry Lantern is gone. Space will be done with him soon and he will be back in your arms," Bruce offered then he looked over at Wally. A nod of respect was given to the young speedster. "I'm not comfortable with the chance of being found out I'm comfortable with the people I'm open around if' I'm fast and loose around you guys its because I care and i trust you. you are my family. The public doesn't even know I'm not Barry! I wore the suit and mask 24/7 for weeks after he, left to be careful. But I with family here." Wally says. "And stop acting like I don't know the risk Bruce you know I do you know that. I lost my aunt to zoom, because he knew Barry and wanted to hurt him. I was there for Jason's funeral. I was there with dick in the waiting room holding him as he cried begging for Barbara to wake up and walk again. I know the risk I take precautions just not batman level." He is shaking a bit. "no Carol just some old stuff Barry is right batman doesn't like not having control. so me busting in here is a violation of his control I know that but I just wish he would lighten up. He uses me as an example for other people I wish he would take that same advice. And I'm sorry Hal got called away so close to your wedding I'm sure when it finally does happen it will be great I'm the best man so I will make sure of it" He says patting her on the back softly. Sonia hugs Flash tightly, a few tears in her eyes. "I lost family too, Uncle Wally." she says quietly. She hadn't know he'd lost anyone until now. "Uncle Bruce isn't mad because you broke a trust rule or somethin'." she says. She's trying to seem more grown up. "It's he's scared. He's scared that everythin; he has will fall apart. That's why he's so... him." She looks up, tears falling. "I know what that's like, losin' everythinh. I can understand him. So please, please Uncle Wally..." She sniffles. "Don;t yell at Uncle Bruce." Wally leans down and picks up Sonia hugging her tight. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I won't yell anymore. I promise and I promise I'm not gonna let anything bad happen. I promise blurry OK it just shhhh babe don't cry." He says rocking her a little. Bruce was silent. Quietly he walked up to Sonia and placed a hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her. No words were said. Star would have seen the love a father carried for a child emanate from Bruce, but it really didn't show on his face. Star Sapphire nods as her eyes start glow violet as she sees Bruce's love for Sonia. She glances to Sonia to see how she feels about the three adults. And Wally for good measure. She says nothing as she looks around, sighing happily. Sonia smiles, snuggling her Uncle Wally while leaning her head to rest on Bruce's hand. The love she had for Wally was a mix of love for a parent, and a vaguely sibling feeling. She never had siblings herself. For Bruce, she loves him just like she would her father. For Alfred, she cares for the old butler as a student cares for a loved teacher. And concerning Star herself? She loves her as a child would a mother, even if she doesn't know how to express it. "So we're all okay, now? No more angry words." Bruce nodded once to Sonia. That was all he had to say in response to that. "I all i did was come bearing gifts of cookies" wally says still snugging Sonia. Star Sapphire smiles faintly. "If only you could see what I could see..." she whispers softly. "The love you have for each other is a bright and shining tapestry." Her eyes are glowing violet, as she smiles happily. Category:Log